surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Virudians
The Virudians are a group of beings that appear exactly the same. They have insane fighting strength, and can carry out any task, no matter how big it is. They only take orders from one person, which is , but they will also take orders from people who are trustworthy to ViruCide. Fighting Style The Virudians are similar to Vegetal in fighting style, with the only major difference being that they are commanded by ViruCide. The Virudians attack by slamming into their enemies very quickly. Usually, they will swarm on one target, which will cause that target to be destroyed much faster than others. They replicate very quickly, and their point of origin is at the main headquarters of I.R.O.N.I.C. They can travel at any speed, even up to lightspeed when necessary. They are also very strategical, and will do everything they can to prevent the loss of others. There are certain rules set in place on who to attack and who not to attack. They have different levels of aggression for different beings, with some being attacked on sight, and others requiring orders. There are some beings that they will never attack under any circumstance unless told otherwise (by ViruCide only,) such as Meme Man. Commanders Commanders are entities (usually users) that have been given specific permission by ViruCide to command the Virudians * (Most powerful, can overrule any order. Also one of the only 2 commanders who can give orders to turn against allies and add new commanders.) * Meme Man (Same power level as ViruCide) * (Usually for I.R.O.N.I.C related reasons.) * (For use as C.H.I.C.K's secondary army.) * High ranking I.R.O.N.I.C members ( and above) * High ranking C.H.I.C.K members * Any beings with a trust rating of 99+ on the Scale of Trustworthiness * Any users with a trust rating of 95+ on the User Scale of Trustworthiness Allies Beings marked as allies will never be harmed by the Virudians unless given specific orders by ViruCide to do so. Some allies are specified that under no circumstances should they be attacked by the Virudians. Below is a list of all allies: * All I.R.O.N.I.C. and C.H.I.C.K. members * Meme Man (NO EXCEPTIONS) * Martin, God of the Universe (NO EXCEPTIONS) * Council of the Ancients (Exceptions vary depending on the timeline. The "false" council in each timeline will be treated as neutral, and the "true" council has no exceptions.) * The Dimensional Oculus (NO EXCEPTIONS) * Any beings with a trust rating of 90+ on the Scale of Trustworthiness * Any users with a trust rating of 65+ on the User Scale of Trustworthiness * The Cubiks. Enemies Enemies are entities or users that will be attacked on sight by the Virudians. * Any Users on the Enemies of I.R.O.N.I.C page (except former enemies) or with a trustworthiness rating below 25. * Any entities with a trust rating below 30. * Anyone who harms or attempts to harm commanders or allies. Harming Meme Man will make them much more aggressive. * Forbidden Virudians. Gallery Trivia * As of 10/18/18, the Virudians are the only characters created by ViruCide not directly affiliated with The Rebellion. * When he was making the Virudians, ViruCide got inspiration from Vegetal and the Chick God Of The Surreal Meme Protector's army. * ViruCide has no plans to use these characters in the rebellion. ** However, they do have some lore, which is as follows: "Voidal Experiments: Log 2̶̣̦̼̪̹̩͎͍̮̯̹̹̋̍́̊̿͗̓̄͋͗̚͜͜͝+̴̞͗͛M̸̡̧̢̱̗̮͕̙̫͇̻͚͈̟̍̊͛̀͆̈́̓̚͝&̵̫͇̝͈̩̯̯̳̠̫̥̻̜̀̄͜͜ What a delight to see. My experiment worked! For the first time in voidal history, we made physical contact with reality! However, I don't think i'll get to meet Poseidon, Meme Man, or the others anytime soon because of the way the method works. I literally had to make something, use TONS of energy to briefly breach the void's external boundary, the Faultline, and throw it through with a very low success rate. However, the thing I made was able to use the stronger energy and materials available in reality to create a very odd wormhole that I refer to as The Darkened Core. To call it a one-way wormhole is not a valid assertion; if it was, I could go through it. As it turns out, The Darkened Core has JUST enough energy to allow for something as small as my original creation to go through, but not to return. Knowing this, I can use the odd properties of voidal energy to duplicate these creations indefinitely. These creations, by the way: they're pretty darn cool. they can move super fast, take orders, and they're REALLY powerful. I ought to give them a name. Hmmmm...... I think I'll call them Virudians." * Based on the fact that the lore is written in first person, it is presumed that it is written by ViruCide himself post-experiment. * He starts off the article very excited, as no void elemental has ever set foot in reality, making this a major voidal scientific breakthrough. * The lore is very detailed in describing the process of the experiment, apart from the creation of the Virudians themselves. He just refers to them as "creations." * This lore actually sparked an interest in ViruCide to create a separate wikia dedicated to void related things, once it was discussed by . Category:Characters Category:I.R.O.N.I.C Category:C.H.I.C.K Category:THE GOODEST Category:Non-Canon Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Shiny Category:Cool And Good Category:Trustworthy Category:Humanoids Category:Void Category:VoidLings Category:Creatures Category:Weird